Human Landgod? No, not here
by Onigiri Misaki
Summary: Tomoe starts up a heated argument which drives Nanami to leave the Shrine for hours, what happened to her? will she be okay? The second and final chapter will be up this Week!


**PLEASE READ! **_Hi! I'm happy to say that I have made another Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfic and hope that you guys will enjoy it! It's Tomoe x Nanami but Beware it's not finished yet. I will have a second chapter and that will probably be the end of this story but I will publish the second Chapter in this week! I'm so happy that I'm on spring break or there would be no way ever that I'd be able to get his done. Thanks for everyone's support and earlier fanfics too! I really appreciate them._

_There are 2 options in which I will continue this story and I'm not sure which two I should. In the end, I'll ask and in the comments ill see which one gets the most upvotes._

**I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

"Why..." Nanami slid down the wall, groaning as she hit the hard wooden floor with a small 'thump'. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest, making herself as small as possible. She had agreed to Mizuki's' idea of playing hide and seek. Now immensely regretting her earlier choices. It had been 3 minutes since they started and she could hear Mizuki running around the shrine, shouting her name full of childish glee.

At first, she ran to her room but quickly turned away as she knew Mizuki would check there first. She ran down the hall, distantly hearing Mizuki counting to himself in the back of her head. She ran outside frantically looking every which way. Finding nothing she went back inside only to stop in the kitchen. Tomoe was preparing a meal and glared so fiercely at her that she stiffly turned the opposite direction. Her toe hit something on the ground, pointing her head downwards her eyes widened when she saw Tomoe's bedroom door.

'_No, I couldn't...could I?' _

Turns out she could. And she did.

That brings us back to now. Nanami seated in Tomoe's room _and_ hiding from Mizuki. No doubt Tomoe would be finished making lunch by now, meaning she had a limited time to be in there. She sighed '_This was a bad idea from the start' _She heard footsteps approaching, slow and precise. Only meaning one thing. _Tomoe. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' _She heard the door latch click, and a 'thud'. She looked up behind her legs and saw Tomoe's back facing her.

He walked a few steps to forward and turned to his right, in front of a dresser and slowly pulled out a box. Nanami strained her neck to see inside but it was all in vain as Tomoe shut it back. She sighed once again and relaxed her neck, leaning back into the wall. Tomoe turned his head sharply and Nanami quickly realized her mistake. Tomoe slowly, yet oh so elegantly, started walking in her direction. She sucked in a breath knowing he'd find her and be _pissed_.

'_no, he'd be beyond pissed. He won't let me out the shrine for weeks'_

As he walked over to her she saw his nose twitch. 'Y_ep, I'm done for, he already knows it's me'. _He stopped right in front of her and looked down. The meanest scowl he could give on his face. She slowly looked up and put on a cheesy grin, knowing it wouldn't do much but hopefully doing enough.

"Nanami, what are you doing in my room?" The menacing tone in his voice made her shrivel back a bit, which was hard considering she was already pushed against a wall. "Well,...um..you see...Mizuki...I mean...I agreed..toplayhideandseekwithMizukiand I had nowhere else to hide except in here and Ididn'tthinkitwouldbetomuchof a problem." She put on a lopsided grin and looked up at him once more.

He didn't seem to take it though as he stood even taller making his shoulders broader. "Nanami we've talked about this before, you may _not _go into my room without permission. Especially if it is because of that _snake."_

"But that's not fair tomoe, he's never done anything to you, I don't understand why you hate him so much. He's only been sweet and caring, unlike a certain somebody".

She missed the hurt flash across his eyes before he looked at her with a stone cold glare. "Sometimes I think about if you like me Nanami, you're always disobeying and ending up getting hurt or needing my help, every single damn time if you would just listen once in your life nothing would ever happen!"

Tomoe's voice had built up in volume as he continued to talk, slowly becoming angrier with each word. Nanami getting more frightened as he almost never yelled. "Tomoe, c-calm down it's nothing big right? It's not like I'm gonna get kidnapped inside our _own _shrine, you're making a big deal out of this for nothing. Now if you excuse me I'm sure Mizuki heard you say my name so the games over, bye." she stood up ready to walk out, annoyed with how upset Tomoe got for nothing.

Before she could've made it out of his room Tomoe grasped her arms and harshly turned her around, not realizing the force he used, she winced but it went unnoticed. "This is what I mean, you just brush off anything and act like it's no big deal. You cant keep doing this! It's childish, you have to take responsibility once in a while. I know that may be a little _hard_ for you but you need to listen to me and accept reality. You can't keep parading around and doing whatever you like, whenever you like." His grip kept tightening on Nanami's arm, nails cutting into her skin and making a slow but big bruise on her arm.

Crystal tears pricked her eyes at his words and at his clutch. She sharply looked up at him, glaring with all her might. Tomoe's violet eyes widened as he saw her puffed, wet ones. She quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp turning to him completely, her other hand holding her bleeding arm. Tomoe reached out, realizing what he'd done and immediately felt a pain surge through his heart. His hand getting slapped away.

Nanami's usual warm chocolate eyes are now cold and stone hard. "I get it, I'll try to work _harder_ next time when someone takes me against my will. I'll just try to fight them off like I _apparently_ don't already do. Oh...and Tomoe, remind me not to call you for help anymore when I'm in danger since you obviously don't want to.

She swiftly turned her back to him walking towards the latch out of his room. She heard his footsteps behind her and heard his mouth open. She reacted as fast as she could. "_stay and shut up" _his mouth clipped shut and she continued to leave the room.

When she got back to the living room Mizuki was there drinking steaming tea.

"Nanami-chan~ Did you and Tomoe-kun get into a fight?" He said this with a pouting face but if she paid attention she could see a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'd rather not talk about it Mizuki really, its nothing to worry about." She was still walking, headed for the door.

By the time she was putting her shoes on Mizuki noticed her wince. He looked down to her arm and noticed the blood, his face becoming pale and then red. He shot up and was next to Nanami in a split second. holding her arm with tender care which completely contradicted his face "_Did Tomoe do this to you?" _His voice didn't sound like Mizuki's at all, it took on a deeper tone, laced with a menacing underlayer. Nanami didn't respond but just continued to put on her shoes, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"I'll_ kill _him_" _Nanami's eyes widened when Mizuki turned the opposite direction and started speeding away. Nanami turned to face Mizuki's back. "NO, Mizuki _don't move_!" The binding words stopped him in his tracks. Nanami skidded in front of him. "Mizuki, _stay in this spot until I get back_" she waited a second before walking away. "Nanami, he _hurt_ you" she could tell Mizuki was frustrated with her but he'd have to deal with it for now. As she left she could hear Mizuki calling her name, clearly upset with her decisions.

She walked out the door and pulled her long sleeve tighter around her, realizing too late she didn't grab a jacket but not having the will to go back in. She walked down the shrine steps with a quick pace, turning the corner and leaving down a busy street.

* * *

She was lost.

She spent hours walking with her head down, not really focusing on where her feet were leading her. By the time it started getting dark she tried to head back where to the shrine but she just ended up getting herself more lost than before. She looked around at the empty dimly lit street, shivers running up her spine, she forgot how cold it was at night. She focused on a nearby bench, thinking she saw a shadowed figure but it could've been her eyes playing tricks.

"_Might as well try" _She approached the bench; low and behold there was a scrawny old man. She walked closer to him and sat down, turning her whole body towards him. "um...hello, my name is Nanami Momozono and I was just wondering if you knew where _this_ place is? You see I happen to have gotten myself quite turned around." She started laughing, realizing how silly this predicament was. She Nanami Momozono, _land god, _was asking directions. By the time she stopped laughing she realized the man had yet to move, nor make any sound. Now she was getting a bit worried, was he okay, asleep maybe?

"Sir, are you alright?" she leaned closer the man's face, his hat blocking her view. When he made to turn to her she breathed out a relieved sigh, happy that he was fine. She quickly sucked in that same breath though when she saw his full face. Her body becoming rigid, face paling of color and eyes widening in fright. The 'old man' did have a face, yes oh indeed he did. That, however, was not the problem, the problem was his face itself. His eyes were sinking in, his face drooping and close to falling off and his nose streaming blood. He flashed her a toothless smile coming close and breathing on her face while she stays frozen to her spot.

She wants to scream she really does, but her brain just isn't functioning as it should, this whole thing must be a dream, a really really bad dream, but she knows it's not because the smell of his breath makes her want to puke and the hand that's now caressing her thigh is cold and boney. She doesn't even remember it getting there. No this isn't a dream, it's a nightmare. She finally registers her situation and it feels like cold water just got dumped over her. She tries to stand to run but gets stopped. He grabs her arm, and she winces as she feels the wound open again. She's terrified now, her brain does not fully comprehend anything and all her body tells her is to _get away_ and not look back. She wishes for just a split second that she was immortal or part youkai, anything that could give her power in this situation instead of her _human _body and her no knowledge of how to fight.

She tries reaching for her talismans but realizes she doesn't have any, she also doesn't have Mamoru, who she remembers sleeping on her bed when she left. She looks back into the _youkai's_ face and notices its gotten closer, now breathing in her neck and stroking her arm, he licks the juncture between her shoulderblade and elbow then the way up to her chin.

She realizes she doesn't know what to do.

* * *

'_That stupid, _insolent_ girl_' Tomoe growled under his breath as he watches the clock click by like he's done for _hours_. He groans because he knows that something has gone wrong and Nanami needs him. He curses himself. He regrets what he previously has done because it was dumb and unforgivable. Hurting his master? What kind of familiar was he? Obviously not a good one with how things wound out. He had smirked when he heard Mizuki also be stuck in his spot but that caused bigger worry knowing that no one went after her.

'_Damnit why'd she have to go run off anyway, I was just trying to tell her that the ways of her life weren't fit. Maybe if she continued to use her ears she would understand I was trying to help her and keep her safe.' He _sighs and closes his eyes knowing that arguing with himself isn't helping the problem at hand. '_i just don't know what to do'._

* * *

Nanami screams. She screams so loudly she thinks her ears are bleeding, so loudly that she's pretty sure someone across the planet could hear her. She thought that maybe just _maybe _this could help her distract the gross humanoid form in front of her and she could escape. Turns out, she was partially correct. Yes, the old creature does stop holding her to cover his ears, most likely a lot more sensitive than her own. She turns and gets about a good ten feet before she bumps into a solid form.

She closes her eyes ready to fight back but as she opens them she realizes quickly this is not the youkai that's been holding her hostage. She does a double take, not fully processing who's in front of her. Yellowish golden hair, big round glasses, long light brown trench coat with a matching hat. _Mikage. _"wha..how...where...wait," Nanami's eyes are still wide but she takes a step back.

"Now hello, Nanami long time no see huh?" Mikage chuckles a little before his eyes turn more serious, locking in with what's behind her. "you should get behind me now, I'm not sure how much you'll like to see this." She looked back at the fuming youkai and walked behind Mikage thankful that someone came but also a bit upset that she couldn't handle it on her own. It's not like she was helpless, no anything but that, right then though after getting in a fight with Tomoe, then making Mizuki have a bad mood, _then_ getting lost to tie it all together, she just wasn't in her right of mind to try and fight with the best of her abilities.

She watched on in stunned silence as Mikage used some of his godly magic and quickly killed the 'man' who was just licking her moments before. He turned to her and smiled clearly a bit frustrated with what had just happened. "Are you okay? it seemed that nasty old thing got your arm pretty good, let me fix that up for you." He quickly picks her up and in a split second there somewhere that she can't quite put her finger on. "I'm fine! but why are you here Mikage? She turns her head to the side and looks him in the eye.

He takes a sip of some sake that she hadn't even known he had and looked over her shoulder. She turned to around, curious as to see what he was staring at. Her eyes widen as she quickly bows. "Oh, why thank you Nanami but no need, stand we need to talk." Ookuninushi waved her off and started walking the direction he came from.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

These are the 2 options!

1\. Nanami gets turned Kitsune like tomoe to help protect her from other events like this in the future

or

2\. Nanami is made immortal/ has the same life span as Tomoe, so she's not a human land god anymore

Which one? say in the comments


End file.
